Little Boys
by Lo Lovely
Summary: It was a hot summer day. Little Matthew was eating a popsicle and little Alfred seems to get off with it. Warning: Smut, yaoi, incest, shotacon! Do not like? Do not read! Please review! Shota!America x Shota!Canada


A/N: I have no motivation to finish The Notebook unless if I have at least a good six reviews before I add another chapter.

Well, here's a good smut for all you perverts out there (That includes me)

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia! NOT AT ALL!

Pairings: UsCan

Warnings: Shota, incest, REALLY HARDCORE YAOI!

* * *

It was a hot, hot summer day. Young Alfred and Matthew were sitting in front of an open freezer trying to find some ice cream to cool off. Matthew was standing on Alfred's shoulder shuffling inside the freezer, pushing asides some frozen dinners, ice and other junk. "Found the popsicles, Mattie?"

Matthew squinted his eyes and saw a box of their favorite treat. "I found it!" The little boy stretched his arms to grab the box as he pulled it out the freezer. "I got it!"

"That's great now, all we got to do is-"Alfred was cut off when he lost his balance tumbling down.

"Owwie…." Matthew said rubbing his head. He looked down to see that he was straddling his brother. A large blush swept across his face. "S-sorry Al!"

Alfred opened his eyes to see his brother was on top of him, in an odd manner. He too starts to turn red. "I-its okay, Mattie. I saved you didn't I?"

Matthew got off his brother quickly and closed the freezer. "W-well, I got the stuff Al"

Al gave Matthew a huge smile as he looked inside to see that there is only one popsicle left. He looked at the younger brother sadly. "There's only one left"

Matthew took out the popsicle and gave it to Alfred. "We could share, Al"

Alfred smiled widely at the younger brother. "Yeah! I love sharing with you Mattie!"

The youngsters headed to the living room, opening the packaging and started to eat the popsicle. Matthew took the first lick, then Alfred. Alfred withdrew his head in disgust. "E-ew…This is cherry flavored"

"You don't like Cherry?" Matthew asked innocently.

"Yeah! That's because cherry is unawesome!" Alfred gave Matthew the popsicle. "Here, you can have it all. I'm being a hero"

"Really Al? Thanks!" Matthew took the popsicle in his mouth, sucking on it lightly, and then taking the whole thing in his mouth. Alfred just stared at his younger brother, blushing brightly. Just watching his brother suck on a popsicle make his lower regions all hard and weird.

"Mattie" Alfred whispered.

Matthew stopped to look at his brother. By the looks of it, Alfred didn't look good. "What's wrong?"

"I feel strange" Alfred said to Matthew.

"How so?" Matthew just tilted his head curiously at his older brother.

"W-well…My pee pee is really hard right now." He admitted.

Matthew blushed as he continued to suck on his popsicle. "I don't know what to say, Al"

"Y-you remember when we saw Dad and Papa that one night" Matthew nodded. "Both of their pee pees were hard! So if we do the same thing, maybe my pee pee will go back to normal"

Matthew just blushed and nodded. "O-Okay Al"

Alfred pulled down his pants to reveal his small erect penis. "S-see Mattie, my pee pee is really hard." Matthew just stared at it. Compared to his Matthew's pee pee was quite small. "From what I remember Dad was eating Papa's pee pee, m-maybe you could do the same"

Matthew nodded as he leaned over to lick Alfred's penis. In fact it didn't taste that bad. He kept going at it, sucking it as if he was sucking his popsicle. Alfred was panting at his younger brother's mouth. It felt so good, and looking down at Matthew surely turned him on.

"M-Mattie, I feel like I-I'm about to pee….!" Alfred came into Matthew's mouth, but what came out wasn't pee.

"T-this isn't pee" Matthew said. He swallowed Alfred's cum and strangely enough, it tasted like hamburgers. Matthew looked down to see that his pee pee was also hard. "A-Al….my pee pee is hard too"

Alfred looked down to see clearly that Matthew's pee pee was indeed hard. "W-well I also remember Papa putting his pee pee in Dad's butthole"

Matthew blushed as he slid his pants off. "S-so want to do that Al?"

Alfred lifted Matthew's legs to see that his hole was really small. "W-we need something to stretch your butthole or something" Then he saw the popsicle still in Mattie's hand melting away. He grabbed it and angled it in Matthew's butt.

"A-Al, what are you doing?" Matthew exclaimed

"I'm trying to stretch you, Mattie or else I won't fine"

"O-okay"

Alfred pushed the icy treat inside Matthew as the younger brother shivered at the cold sensation. "A-Al…it's so cold..." Once the whole popsicle was inside, Alfred begins to thrust the icy treat back and forth inside Matthew. At first it felt weird then the popsicle hit a bundle of nerves that made Matthew cry out in pleasure. "A-Al! Hit that spot again!"

Alfred hit the spot again which made Matthew yell out some more. He took out the icy treat, throwing it in the rubbish bin and lines himself up with Matthew's entrance. "L-Look Mattie, my pee pee is hard again"

Matthew blushed looking at Alfred's pee pee. "P-put it in, Al"

Alfred did what he was told and pushed his penis in Matthew's hole. It felt cold yet warm inside him. It was nice and tight too. He begins to move his hips back and forth, hitting that same bundle of nerves. "M-Mattie….T-this feels so good"

Matthew clenched his fist moaning loudly at every thrust Alfred made. "A-Alfred! I feel like I'm about to pee!"

"M-me too!" Alfred thrust deep and hard hitting the nerves, causing Matthew to cum all over his stomach. Not long after, Alfred came inside Matthew.

Alfred pulled out and laid next to his baby brother. With a yawn he looked at him and smiled. "I'm sleepy."

"Me too Al" Matthew said, cuddling close to his big brother.

"Maybe we should take a nap" Both closed their eyes and begin to go to sleep.

* * *

Francis and Arthur opened their front door to see that both of their sons were naked on the couch, with semen all over themselves. Arthur's brow begins to twitch as Francis just stared at the boys in awe. "ALFRED! MATTHEW! WAKE UP!"

Both the boys lifted their heads and saw that their parents were home. "Hello, Papa. Hello Dad" Matthew said softly.

"What on Earth do you think you boys were doing?" Arthur said angrily.

"Well" Alfred started. "Our pee pees were really hard! And I remember both you and Papa doing this kind of ritual to stop your pee pees from getting hard! And it worked!"

Both the adults stared at their son dumbfolded as Francis coughed to break the silence and looked at Arthur. "Perhaps, we should give them the talk"

"P-perhaps we should"

* * *

A/N: I'm going to hell. I'm going to hell!

Please review!


End file.
